


The Signs of Happiness

by kmou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmou/pseuds/kmou
Summary: Prompt # 13 – Age. Draco is turning thirty and panicking. Harry doesn't understand.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	The Signs of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honour of Draco Malfoy's 30th birthday on June 5th, 2010.

Harry noticed Draco had been staring at his own reflection in the mirror more often lately. Leaning against the headboard of their bed, he watched as pale, slender fingertips grazed his boyfriend's face, searching for flaws.

Ever since Ron reminded the blonde that Saturday was his thirtieth birthday, Draco's confidence skipped a step and ungracefully tumbled down the stairs. The next day, he had gone out and bought a haul of anti-aging facial care products. Since the Malfoy fortune was taken away by the Ministry at the end of the war, Harry had offered to take care of him in the meantime, and this purchase left a dent in Harry's vault.

The products made no sense to Harry. Draco didn't have any wrinkles nor did he have rough patches on his face. He certainly didn't need any firming creams to prevent sagging.

Harry pushed himself off the bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"I'm getting old, Harry," Draco said sadly.

"I am as well," Harry answered.

"But I _can't_ be old."

Harry stifled his chuckle. "And why not?"

Draco sighed with a frown as he pulled back the sides of his eyes, trying to remember what his youthful appearance looked like. "I won't be attractive anymore."

"You'll always be attractive to me," Harry replied.

Draco snorted in disbelief. "Look at these crow's feet! They're hideous!"

Harry turned him away from the mirror, his arms still around his boyfriend's waist. He pressed a kiss to Draco's supposed crow's feet. "They're beautiful."

"Harry, you're being ridicu—"

Smiling, Harry interrupted the blonde. "They tell me how much you like to laugh at Ron's jokes and at my clumsiness whenever I tumble out of the fireplace when travelling by Floo. How they squint when you're helping Hermione research for her projects for hours and when I dress the wrong way. How they glare at Ginny every time she talks to me and when I hug her goodbye. How you frown whenever someone flirts with me and I'm oblivious to it. How you smile every time you see Pansy and Blaise, and after a good fucking. They tell me how happy you are in life and especially with me."

Draco smiled and buried his head into the hollow of Harry's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the other man. "I am, you know... Happy with you."

Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's temple. "I know."


End file.
